A Little Fall of Rain
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: Sequel to One Day More. Yet another LesMis/SweeneyTodd songfic thingy I guess you can call it AU but not too much rated 4 character death


**A/N: I Own nothing not les ****mis**** or Sweeney Todd**** (wish I did)**** Pretty much a s****equel to One Day ****More****, basically the day that Benjamin is going to be shipped off and everyone is preparing for the ****coup/rebellion and**** Mrs. Lovett goes to protect him. **

**Mrs.**** Nellie**** Lovett is Eponine and **

**Mr. ****Benjamin Barker is Marius.

* * *

**

With her husband's leather coat wrapped around her Nellie Lovett made her way through the front of the crowd. There she stood watching her husband and her beloved prepare to get shipped off for crimes that they did not commit. Tears welled in her eyes when Benjamin looked towards her and gave her a smile.

_He's always trying to be tough. But he __don't__ need to do that with me I'll let him cry on my shoulder just as long as he will love me._

Suddenly the organized line of prisoners jumped from where they stood and started to attack the judge and his men. Terrified, people ran away from the scene that is all except for Mrs. Lovett. As soon as the coup began she ran into the crowd hoping to protect her Benjamin or at least tell him how she feels before anything horrible happened to him. Finally she found calm in the center of the coup and there she found him standing. He stood still as stone eyes darting about looking for someone, something. He didn't seem to notice the Baker until she said his name.

"Mr. Barker!" she said over the cries of the riot

"Mrs. Lovett." He sounded surprised "where is Lucy?" the fear in his voice evident

"She stayed home; it hurt too much for her to see you like this." He looked towards the ground

"Mr. Barker."

"Please call me Benjamin you're my friend and I don't see any use in formalities after all we have known each other for our whole lives."

"Benjamin, hear me out. This" she motioned to the people running around and the gunshots going off "isn't going to work."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Because no one should have to suffer for doing nothing, no one should suffer like me."

"Benjamin, you're going to make it you're a strong man" she placed a hand on his shoulder "and before you go off to fight I need to tell you-LOOK OUT!" She had looked over his shoulder and saw a man with a gun pointed at him. Immediately she took the barber by the shoulders, spun him around and took the Bullet in her back.

_EPONINE_

_Don't you fret, M'sieur MariusI don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rainCan hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._

"Nellie!" she fell to the ground never breaking eye contact with the barber "Nellie you're hurt, we need to get you to the hospital." He attempted to pick her up but she just pulled him closer to her.

"No just stay here, stay here with me. It doesn't hurt." She said looking down at her bloody figure. "As long as you're here I'll be fine. Please just stay with me."

_MARIUS_

_But you will live, '__Ponine__ - dear God above_

_If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

"I won't let you die. You will live as long as I am here." He said "I will hold you and be you're shelter." He said looking into her eyes

_EPONINE_

_J__ust__ hold me now, and let it be._

_Shelter me, comfort me_

Nellie had his jacket firmly grasped in her hands. "Just hold me close, stay with me, don't leave me."

_MARIUS_

_You__ would live a hundred years_

_If I could show you how__I won't desert you now..._

Mr. Barker looked at the struggling figure beneath him. He looked at the people running round him who seemed to not notice him. He couldn't let his friends fight this war alone but he couldn't leave Nellie, he would never leave her, and now was no exception.

"Don't worry Nellie you will be okay. I'll stay with you." He said.

_EPONINE_

_The rain can't hurt me now_

_This rain will wash away what's past_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

The Baker looked up at the Barber knowing that he was lying to her. She knew she was going to die. "What's past is past, and now here I am finally in your arms." She said with a small grin on her face "I will die happy."

_EPONINE_

_The rain that brings you here__Is__ Heaven-blessed!_

_The skies begin to clear__And__ I'm at rest_

_A breath away from where you are__I_

_'ve come home from so far_

"That gun was the lord's wish. Don't you worry about me I'll be fine. Here in your arms I am found, up there is where I am lost." She said looking to the sky.

_EPONINE_

_So__ don't you fret, __M'sieur__ Marius__I don't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain__Can hardly hurt me now_

"Don't worry about me Mr. Barker. I feel fine, and you're face will be the last thing I see before I fall asleep."

_EPONINE_

_That's all I need to know__And__ you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

"Let me hold you in my arms. Let me hear your voice. You will be my shelter. You will keep me safe."

_MARIUS(__in counterpoint)_

_Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,__You won't feel any pain_

_A little fall of rain__Can hardly hurt you now__I'm here_

"Hush now Nellie we need to take you to a Hospital" he said attempting to pick her up but was unable to due to the ruckus around him "You won't feel anything. This fight will put you to rest. I won't leave you, not now and not ever."

_MARIUS_

_I__ will stay with you__Till__ you are sleeping_

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going to leave you alone." He said tears starting to well in his eyes knowing that he was going to watch his life-long friend die in his arms, and he could do nothing about it.

_EPONINE _

_And__ rain..._

_MARIUS _

_And__ rain... _

_EPONINE_

_Will make the flowers..._

_MARIUS _

_Will__ make the flowers..._

He looked up to see his Lucy standing at the edge of the coup, Johanna in her hands. When he saw the fear in her eyes all he wanted to do was go up to her and tell her that everything would be okay. He wanted to shout to her to tell her that he was okay. But she couldn't see him. With all of his thoughts he yelled out the first thing that came to his mind, but no one heard him yell except for Nellie, no one heard him yell out the one word she dreaded most. "LUCY!"

This angered her. How could he still be thinking about Lucy while she was here dying in his arms, for him. Then the pain sank in tears started to stream down her face, and her grasp on the barber tightened. He noticed and looked down at her in time to see the pain that was searing through her body.

"Nellie, Nellie can you hear me?" he was trying his hardest to keep his friend with him. With her last bit of strength Nellie pulled herself to the Barber attempting to kiss him, but was too late. When she had gotten close enough to feel the ghost of his lips on hers, the lord had reached down and taken her last bit of strength. The last words that left her lips were un-audible except for one "love" he was sure she had said more but all he heard was 'love'.

_MARIUS_

_grow..._

"Nellie? Nellie. Nellie!" the Barber was crying his closest friend was now dead, in his arms. He had to go help his other friends; he laid Nellie on the ground outside of the riot. As he placed her on the ground he looked at how peaceful she looked in death. He thought about how kind she had been to him throughout the years and that's when it hit him.

She had not just said 'love' she had said 'I love you' or attempted to do so; all of this time he was too busy with Lucy to have ever noticed the love she harbored for him. He then realized how much more time he had spent with the baker than his own wife, who was usually out socializing or shopping. Nellie had always been there, he had known Nellie practically their whole lives, much longer than he had known Lucy.

Looking at the Baker he also noticed how beautiful she really was. She may not have yellow hair like Lucy's but her skin was as white as fresh snow and her hair was as red as the leaves in the fall. The Barber realized how foolish he had been his whole life, to never notice her love for him, and to never notice that he may have loved her if Lucy had not come along.

He lowered his face to hers and gave her what he knew she had always wanted. Upon her lips he placed a gentle kiss. He then ran back into the riot, now having a real reason to fight. He would redeem the baker; he would redeem the woman who had loved him so much she died for him. He ran back into the riot razor high in the air and the first person he went after was the one who had shot Nellie Lovett, the man who had taken away the one person who had harbored a love for him her whole life, a love that he had never noticed.

* * *

**A/N: I know I have a few grammar errors but I had to do another Les****Mis****/Sweeney****Todd cross I love them both so much. I hope Ben avenges Nellie, he better or else I will kick his sorry ass. Hope you enjoyed please review. **


End file.
